The present invention relates to polymer systems and, in particular, to emulsion pressure-sensitive adhesives (PSAs), compositions for use in emulsion PSAs, articles containing emulsion PSAs, and methods for making emulsion PSAs.
Certain polymer systems exhibit one or more properties that either need improvement or whose initial values deteriorate over time. For example, the initial corrugated adhesion of some carboxylated styrene/butadiene polymer-tackifying resin emulsion systems not only needs improvement but also decreases over time.